Enamorarte otra vez
by QuieroValeCuatro
Summary: Red tiene miedo de perder a su amor verdadero. Red/Cricket One-Shot


-El bosque es tan sereno a esta hora. ¿No crees?-

-Si. Pero lo mejor es la compañía-

Red se ruborizó un poco y sonrió -¿Te parece si nos sentamos aquí?- Propuso al llegar a un claro del bosque.

El asintió con la cabeza y se sentó sobre el césped, estirando las extremidades para relajarse. El beso del verdadero amor le había devuelto a Jiminy Cricket su forma humana. Pero muchos continuaban llamándolo así cariñosamente. O por costumbre. La batalla contra la reina parecía haber entrado en un receso. Pero todos sabían que estaba retrocediendo para tomar carrera. Era como la calma antes del huracán. Pero no les quedaba otra opción que esperar. Así que todos lo habían tomado como un tiempo de descanso y relax, tiempo para pasar con la gente que amaban, porque, para ser sinceros, no sabían si estarían mañana.

Ese pensamiento era el que oprimía el corazón de Red, como una pesada piedra, y le estrujaba la mente. Y esas preocupaciones se dibujaban en su rostro. Aun cuando intentaba sonreír y disfrutar de este pequeño "recreo" que la lucha les había dado, no podía librarse de aquella idea. Y era mas que obvio que Jiminy Cricket, tan intuitivo y acertado en cuanto a los problemas de los demás, como buen consejero que era, lo iba a notar.

-¿Que pasa amor?- Preguntó comprensivo, acariciando su mejilla suavemente. Ella puso su mano sobre la de el y la apretó con fuerza antes de comenzar a hablar.

-Lo siento- Se disculpó con tristeza -No quería arruinar este momento. No hemos tenido muchas oportunidades para disfrutar juntos y lo estoy arruinando con mis preocupaciones-

-Red- Jiminy trató de decirle algo pero ella lo interrumpió de inmediato y siguió hablando cada vez mas aceleradamente.

-No vamos a volver a tener días así en mucho tiempo luego de que la batalla se reanude y podría pasar cualquier cosa y, y, y que tal si nos separan, que tal si alguno de nosotros se pierde en algún oscuro bosque a miles de kilómetros de aquí, y si me tomaran prisionera y me encerraran en algún oscuro hueco de vaya uno a saber donde...- Sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas y en su garganta comenzó a formarse un nudo que le hacia cada vez mas y mas difícil hablar - y jamas volviera a verte... Yo no podría vivir lejos de ti. ¡No sabría como! Yo...- Al final no pudo seguir hablando, porque rompió en un llanto lleno de temor y consternación. El la estrechó en sus brazos para calmarla, y los latidos de su corazón la hicieron sentir segura. Acarició los cabellos de Red y cuando ella dejó de llorar, el hombre levantó su barbilla con delicadeza para mirarla a los ojos y sonrió calidamente.

-¿Mejor?- Red solo asintió y se secó las mejillas con el dorso de la mano. Jiminy le beso la frente y luego los labios, tiernamente pero con firmeza. Fue un beso prolongado, y reparador para Red. Luego de unos minutos el la apartó gentilmente para poder hablarle.

-Si te pierdes, buscas, si te separan, peleas, si te encierran, te escapas-

-¿Y si olvidas?- Red no podía evitar recordar lo que había ocurrido con Snow. Desde que tomó la poción no solo había olvidado a su verdadero amor, si no a su verdadero ser. Y parecía no haber cura para aquel espantoso olvido. -Te amo Jim- Así lo había apodado cariñosamente, desde el día en que se dieron el primer beso -Y se que mi vida seria miserable si no te tuviera-

Jiminy Cricket, que conocía los temores de su verdadero amor, y a veces hasta los compartía, volvió a sonreirle con sencillez, esa que había cautivado a la muchachita de capa roja y la besó de nuevo, abrazándola lo mas fuerte que pudo, como si quisiera hacerla parte de el. De haber sabido que ese beso seria el ultimo, de seguro lo hubiera prolongado mas.

-Yo también te amo, Red. Y si me olvidaras- Hizo una pausa y sostuvo la cara de Red entre sus manos para mirarla a los ojos - Aun así estaríamos juntos. Aunque tuviese que enamorarte de nuevo-

* * *

-_Enamorarte de nuevo..._- repitió Archie desde una esquina de Granny's recordando aquella promesa que se obstinó en permanecer arraigada en su memoria y en su corazón.

Y sonrió en respuesta al saludo amistoso que le dio la chica de mechas rojas que le sirvió el café.


End file.
